glasswindowsmlpunifandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle (Wander/Merging)
For other versions of Twilight Sparkle, see here. '''Twilight Sparkle '''is a former unicorn who, upon fully understanding the magic of friendship transformed into an alicorn. She is the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, the younger sister of Shining Armor, sister-in-law to Princess Cadance, and paternal aunt to Flurry Heart. While growing up she was the protege of Princess Celestia, and upon becoming a princess herself adopted the role of a ruler of Equestria. She is one of the Elements of Harmony - her element being the central element, Magic - the Embodiment of Magic, the leader of the Friendship Knights, and after becoming a princess she was given rulership over the newly-formed Friendship Kingdom. Shortly before Trixie would have returned for the second time, she and a version of herself from an alternate timeline were combined into one being, resulting in her acquiring the knowledge of the future - though due to the effects of dimensional rifts, not all events played out the same. Unlike her previous incarnations in other timelines, Twilight kindled a romance with Big McIntosh after he confessed his feelings to her. They eventually got married and had three foals named Cortland, Dawn, and Priscilla. Twilight inadvertently played an influential role in defeating Malevolence upon her return by summoning Crimson Nightmare back to Animalia using a spell Star Swirl the Bearded had started but never finished. She also saved Losty from being killed by an interdimensional creature like he had been in the Wander Timeline. Appearance Personality Twilight is kindhearted, intelligent, and somewhat naive in many areas. As long as things go according to plan, she's level-headed and logical, however when things go awry she has a tendency of blowing things out of proportion and freaking out. She's also been shown to have a circumstantial lack of manners, such as when she hasn't eaten for a while and becomes a serious slob. Biography Abilities Mental Mentally speaking, Twilight is nearly peerless. She has been shown to possess an incredible amount of book knowledge, and has the ability to calculate the exact square root of a non-prime number almost instantly. Many consider her the most intelligent pony alive, though technically Star Swirl could rightfully lay claim to that title. None the less, over time she does outrank even Star Swirl in his vast knowledge and intellect. Magical Being the Element of Magic, as well as the Embodiment of Magic , Twilight naturally possesses a strong connection to the arcane. She also possesses the ability to utilize every aspect of it as she wishes, which would be a near-impossible task for a pony with a cutie mark that restricts them to a certain type of magic use. She has perpetually been considered one of the most powerful ponies alive, however her true strength is in her continual development. Even Crimson remarked that her growth - while not as explosive as his had been - was frighteningly steady and impressive. Over time she becomes a magic user on par with many of the ancients. Physical Because of her lifestyle, Twilight is slightly out of shape. However she frequently gets a suitable amount of exercise performing her job of defending Equestria and spreading the magic of friendship , which is why she's still anywhere near average physical capability. Relationships Family Friends Enemies Others Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alicorns Category:Ponies Category:Princesses Category:Mane 6 Category:Embodiments